


❄

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Frozen (2013), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arendelle, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Romance, Royalty, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Standalone*





	

The steady rapping against the bedroom door slowly roused Laura, blinking slowly as she tried to fully wake herself up. However, the sound of a soft voice, whispering low caught her attention. And she presumed her bed mate’s too. Noticing the stirring beside her, Laura leaned closer.

Elsa turned, facing Laura as she gave a gentle laugh. “She’s very fond of you.” A nod from Laura as she gave a light kiss to Elsa’s lips. Shuffling out from under the covers, she stepped lightly as she approached the door.

Opening it as Anna then swiftly pulled her hand back, a bright smile despite the early hour. Laura bent down to give a soft kiss to Anna’s cheek, causing the princess to blush as she giggled. The older woman then teased her. “So, what has got you all excited this morning Anna?”

A deep breath, Anna began to bounce on her heels as she spoke. “Because we’re getting a visitor, someone special, very special.” Laura loosely pursed her lips as she hummed. “Hmm, and you want me to guess?”

Elsa having grown more curious had followed Laura to the doorway, standing beside her, their height difference was apparent, yet she slipped an arm around Laura’s waist as she smiled. “Well I’d like a chance to guess too.”

Anna nodded eagerly as she continued to display a broad smile. “Ok.”

Elsa and Laura exchanged a brief glance, before the brunette flashed a smile as her gaze returned to Anna. “So, I only get one guess. Then I’d better make it a good one, huh.” For a moment she showed a thoughtful look, then turning to Elsa, she whispered to the blonde.

Anna watched her sister’s reaction closely, for some clue as to what Laura had suggested, a part of her now wondering if there was something else that the pair knew and she didn’t. Yet Elsa gave only a nod and a flicker of a smile as she listened to Laura.


End file.
